Safe and Sound
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: Little Harry worries when he has to go to his Grandma and Grandpa's house on a full moon night. [AU Living With arc] RLSB Slash


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or related characters, places, or things. Thanks.  
WARNINGS: SLIGHT SLASH

**Summary**: Little Harry worries when he has to go to his Grandma and Grandpa's house on a full moon night.

* * *

"It's only for tonight, Harry. We'll see you in the morning. I promise!" Sirius exclaimed as he Harry sat on the couch in front of him. 

The newly turned five year old had tears welling up in his green eyes, not quite understanding why he had to leave his family

"But Sirwi. I don't want Wemus to hurwt."

The tone that Harry used pulled on his godfather's heartstrings.

"I know. I don't want him to hurt either. But he'll be better in the morning. You know he will. And maybe we'll go out tomorrow. Me, you and him. How's that sound?"

Harry wiped the tears from under his glasses on his sleeve and looked up at Sirius.

"You pwromise?"

The young boy wiped his nose on his sleeve as well. Sirius grabbed a tissue and wiped the little nose himself before answering.

"Yes. I promise. Now let's go find Rem and see if he'll help us gather your stuff."

0o0o0

"WEMUS! WEMUS, WHERWE ARWE YOU?"

"I'm in here," the soft reply came from Remus and Sirius's room.

Harry ran down the hall and turned into Remus's room with Sirius following behind him.

"Moony, I need hewlp!" Harry exclaimed as he climbed up into the bed so he could talk to Remus.

"With what?" Remus asked as he put his book down.

"My cwothes. I'm gonna go visit Grwandma Ewlenowre and Grwandpa John!"

Remus stood up, stretching in a cat-like manner. Sirius walked behind him and slipped his arms around the lean werewolf, pale hands resting on the werewolf's waist. The dark haired man nuzzled his nose into the golden brown haired man's neck, pressing light kisses on to a slightly scarred shoulder. They stood like that for a while, with Harry sitting on the bed smiling at them.

"Well, I suppose we should go gather your clothes up, yeah?" Remus asked as Sirius picked Harry up and followed him into Harry's bedroom.

0o0o0

"What shirt?" Sirius asked his young godson.

"The one with the drwagons."

Sirius sighed.

"And which 'drwagon' one would that be?"

Harry glared the best he could at Sirius for making fun of him. Sirius just smiled at him.

Remus pulled out the exact shirt Harry was talking about.

"YEAH! That one!" Harry exclaimed and ran to Remus hugging the man's long leg.

"How'd you do that?" Sirius asked, a bit peeved that Remus knew exactly which shirt to pick out.

Remus just shrugged.

"Luck I guess."

The werewolf grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved them in Harry's overnight bag along with the dragon shirt. Remus walked over to Harry's bed and picked up a stuffed animal.

"Do you want the dog or the bear?"

"The dog." Harry replied as he climbed up onto his bed and picked up a scribblepad and a box of crayons.

"Siri, grab some underwear and socks for him please."

Sirius did what he was told and stuffed the clothes in the bag.

Soon, after they had rounded up everything Harry thought he would need, Remus left the room to go make a snack and Sirius had his heart set on following his delectable werewolf. As he got to the door, he noticed that Harry was _still_ sitting on his bed with the scribblepad and crayons.

"Are you coming with?"

"I'wll be down in a minute," Harry replied, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he held yellow and brown crayons in his hand.

"Alright, be good and don't get into anything you shouldn't be. Yell if you need anything."

"Okay."

And with that Sirius walked down the stairs. He knew of a young man named Remus who was waiting in the kitchen who needed some

0o0o0

"Okay, are you ready to leave?" Sirius asked, grabbing Harry's bag as Remus grabbed Harry's coat and handed it to his lover.

Harry looked down at the floor as he was slipping his trainers on.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm wready," the boy said with a pout.

Remus bent down to tie the shoes on Harry's feet. Suddenly his arms were full of young Potter.

"Just be weally, weally caiwrfuwl Wemus. I don't want you to get hurwt."

"Aww, Puppy! I'm always careful aren't I?"

Harry just buried his head in between Remus's neck and shoulder, giving no answer.

"Aren't I?"

"Yesh…" Harry replied, his voice muffled by skin and clothes.

Remus kissed Harry on the head and gave him a big, long hug before pulling away and tying the shoes.

"Okay Harry, come on over here and let's put on your jacket."

Sirius pulled one of Harry's arms through it's respective hole in the jacket and then the other. As Sirius started to zip the jacket up, he felt two small hands on each side of his face.

"You too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me too, what?"

"You too be caiwrfuwl. Make suwre Wemus is caiwrfuwl too."

"I will. I promise."

Harry pulled Sirius's head to his lips and planted a sloppy but loving kiss on the man's forehead.

"Wemus!"

Remus walked over to Harry, bent down and hugged him tightly. Harry granted Remus a kiss on the forehead too, as well as another "Be caiwrfuwl."

"I wove you Wemmy." Harry whispered as he lingered in the tight hug.

"I love you too Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Harry and Sirius walked out the door, making their way to the Lupins'.

0o0o

Sirius was just making his way out the door at Remus's mom and dad's when something attached itself to his leg. He turned around and looked to find Harry standing with his little arms wrapped tightly around his leg.

"What is it Harry?"

"I wove you and I wanted to give you and Wemus this."

Harry handed Sirius a piece of folded up paper. Sirius unfolded the paper and looked at what was on it.

There were three semi-stick figures on the paper. Two of them had great blobs of dark, black hair, one longer than the other, and one with a glob of brown and yellow. The shorter of the darker haired figures was standing between the taller of the people. The little one's stick like arms were attached to one of each of the taller ones'. There was some scribbling up above the scene. Some of it was legible and Sirius made out the letters _M _and _I. _A little ways farther from that 'word' Sirius found the letters _a_, _m_, _l_ and something that looked a bit like a _y_.

"What's this say Harry?"

"It's us, Sirwi. It's my famuwy."

Sirius's watch beeped and Sirius turned back to Harry.

"Pup, I gotta go. But I love the picture. I love you dearly and so does Remus. And we'll be as careful as we can."

Sirius kissed Harry on the top of his head and walked out the door.

Harry stood at the door, Elenore behind him as Sirius walked down the dirt pathway.

"I wove you, Sirwi."

Sirius turned around and smiled.

"I love you too, Harry," he called out and turned back around to make his way home to Remus.

Looking up at the sky he noted that it would only take two more hours for the full moon to rise.

0o0o0o

Two loud howls jolted Harry into sitting position as he tried to sleep in Remus's old room. But they didn't scare him at all. No the howls comforted him; they let him know that Remus and Sirius were being careful and thinking of him. He laid back down, snuggling into a pillow that smelt like Remus and a bit like Sirius and tightened his arms around the stuffed dog. Slowly, he drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o

The doorbell rang at Sirius and Remus's house as Remus was coming down the stairs. He hadn't had time to bandage himself up so some of his wounds were visible. He opened the door to find his father standing with one Harry Potter in his arms. Harry had been playing with the long golden brown hair that was so like Remus's. When the door opened, Harry practically fell out of John's arms as he was trying to see who it was opening it.

"WEM!"

"'Lo Harry," He rasped out, his voice hoarse. "Dad."

"Hey Remus."

"Was he good?"

"Isn't he always? You all have done a very fine job of raising him so far."

Harry beamed at Remus and John.

"Thanks."

"Alright Harry, I'll see you later then?"

Harry nodded and hugged John Lupin tightly around the neck and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, love you Harry, Grand-mère loves you too."

"Bye! I wove you! Tewll Grwandma I wove hewr too!"

John set Harry down and handed him his bag, allowing him to walk in the house.

"Bye Rem. Love you as well, and so does your mother. Tell Sirius your mother said she loves him."

"Love you," Remus said, the rasp staying put in his voice. "Tell mère I love her too."

Remus shut the door as John disappeared with a loud **CRACK**.

0o0o0o

"Wemus, yourw bweeding."

Remus grabbed a tissue from the box and held it to his cheek for a moment. He then picked Harry up and sluggishly toted him up the stairs.

"Youwr alwright?"

Remus nodded.

"Just a bit tired is all."

"Sirwi is fine too?"

"Yes. We were _very_ careful. Couldn't let ourselves get into trouble with you, could we?"

Harry smiled before shaking his head "no" and hugging Remus tight.

Finally they made it up into Sirius and Remus's room and Remus let out a sigh of relief as he laid Harry on the bed and fell back onto it himself, exhausted.

Remus got situated on his own side of the bed, burrowing underneath covers and fluffed his pillow. He then snuggled into it, breathing in deep to savor the smell of Sirius.

Harry sat at the foot of the bed for a moment just studying the room. As he looked at Remus's bedside table he noticed a new picture frame. Inside of it was the picture that he had given Sirius the day before.

Harry smiled largely as he crawled over Remus's legs and into the middle of the bed. He laid his head down on the edge of both Remus's pillow and Sirius's pillow and burrowed underneath the covers as well. It was only a matter of time before the two of them were sleeping quietly.

Sirius walked in, ointment and wand in hand, and made his was towards Remus. It wasn't his worst full moon, by far, but it wasn't easy either. Sirius healed the wounds and put some ointment on the scars so they wouldn't be as visible as they normally would. He kissed Remus's lips lightly and got a small kiss back in return.

Sirius pulled away to find sleepy amber gazing back at him.

"Go back to sleep Rem, I'll be in bed in just a minute."

Remus nodded sleepily and gave Sirius one last kiss before snuggling farther into the pillow. Harry let out a small sigh, moved more towards Remus's side of the bed, and rolled over so he was facing Sirius's side.

Sirius walked quietly over to his side of the bed and took his robe off before turning the corner of the blankets down. Gently he moved Harry over a bit and climbed in the bed, and then covered everyone up. As he laid his head down on his pillow, Harry opened his eyes and tugged on Sirius's arm. Sirius scooted close to Harry, who in turn snuggled up to his chest, content to be in his own house with his godfathers who were safe and sound.


End file.
